


Hot Hands On Me

by theprincessed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin always hit, pat or gently punch each other on camera and generally whilst they're in public.Behind closed doors, Jaemin likes it even more.(A.K.A a short spanking fic. That's it.)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 151





	Hot Hands On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! IDEK WHAT THIS IS. Just a random thing that I wrote this morning about Jaemin getting spanked by Jeno and getting off on it. 🤷🏻
> 
> Sort of inspired by [this edit](https://twitter.com/nanajenoo/status/1235029247917305858) :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

Like a lot of teenage boys, Jaemin and Jeno have been known to play fight. It's all innocent enough between them usually because they're on camera or in public with friendly pats and gentle punches and that's fine, Jaemin can handle it.

Until he returns from his hiatus. 

Everything shifts, changes. That's not necessarily a bad thing. All too soon he's an adult and he finally gets the boyfriend he's always wanted. Not a bad thing either. Jeno, his best friend, becomes more and he's _so_ happy.

Except.

Now those pats and punches suddenly seem hot-wired to his cock. Now he can't escape Jeno's hands without raising suspicion and it's a slow kind of torture, but the embarrassment he feels for his reaction keeps Jaemin quiet. Jeno doesn't think anything of it. Jaemin easily moves between his moods, feels everything so brightly, depending on the situation.

As with many things in life, things come to a head when Jaemin isn't quite ready for it. 

Tour has ended, so they have some downtime to recharge. Jaemin falls back on what he loves - spending hours in his bed, sometimes playing games if he's not luxuriating in sleeping for as long as he wants. Often, Jeno comes to nag him to eat because he becomes so engrossed in what he's doing that he forgets. That's why Jeno's crawled into his bed today, but Jaemin distracted him and now they're pressed shoulder to shoulder, laying on their backs, and their phones raised to their faces. They're meant to be playing as a duo on PUBG, but Jeno is better at this than him, so Jaemin finds himself making mischief instead, sabotaging them by attacking Jeno instead, giggling as he catches him unawares.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Jeno whines, elbowing him. "We're meant to be a team!" Jaemin kills his character without mercy, mainly to see the pout on Jeno's face in reaction. He's still cackling loudly when Jeno proclaims he's had enough, jabbing his fingers into Jaemin's side. Jaemin can't handle being tickled and he tries to squirm out of reach, but his bed is only so big and Jeno uses his twisting to his advantage and Jaemin ends up doubled over across Jeno's lap, twitching as he's tickled until there's tears shining in his eyes.

Forget the roughhousing, _this_ is actual torture for him and he suspects Jeno knows it as he starts giggling too, watching Jaemin jerk like a helpless fish. "Okay, okay!" he gives in with a shout. "We're a team, I swear!"

Jeno pauses. "You won't try to kill me?"

Jaemin shakes his head.

"You'll behave yourself?"

Jaemin nods silently.

"Say it."

Jaemin opens his mouth to do so, already feeling the urge to dramatically roll his eyes, when Jeno's hand comes down to strike his ass. Jeno doesn't do it particularly hard and it's cushioned by Jaemin's clothes, but his stomach swoops all the same and his words are stolen away. He tenses up and he knows Jeno felt it too, yet he can't help it, his brain has gone offline. He has no words, he's paralysed, and all that runs in a loop through his mind is this:

 _Jeno spanked him_.

The gentle pats and punches were enough to make his cock stir with curious interest, but this - this makes him lose his breath, his head, his _sanity_. He's free-falling until Jeno's voice, soft and uncertain hauls him back into the present.

"Jaemin-ah? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he croaks, his throat dry and his tongue useless for saying anything more.

Hesitantly, Jeno strokes his hand - the hand that _spanked him_ \- over his clothed ass, gently this time. Jaemin barely feels the touch through his baggy clothes, although the need to change that surges through him when Jeno shifts position and his knee nudges Jaemin's cock. It seems like he was just moving because Jaemin's pinning him down and Jaemin's face grows hot against the bed, mortified that this seems to go deeper than his boyfriend touching him and him being a typically horny young man. He goes to sit up, to suggest another game, anything to move on from his confession, but a hand comes between his shoulder blades to stop him.

"Uh." Jeno says shakily, intelligently. "So, you - uh - you like this, right?"

"Jeno-yah - "

He interrupts Jaemin's embarrassed whine with his hand again like a reflex to shut him up, same pressure and strength as before. He's striking instinctively where Jaemin's Adidas pants cling more to the small curve of his ass and Jaemin squirms and presses his lips together to swallow his moan that _yes_ , he likes it, very much so.

"Fuck, Jaemin-ah - " Jeno gasps, then hits him twice in a row.

Jaemin rocks against Jeno's knee at his groin before he's consciously aware he's doing it and then they're building a rhythm - _smack, rock down, smack, rock down_. It steals Jaemin's breath even more, like he can't catch up, until he's panting and Jeno hits him harder. He thought he was being spanked before, but that was nothing compared to this. 

Jeno's palm makes his ass faintly tingle and Jaemin bucks up to chase the feeling, to get more. He's still being held between the shoulders, so only his hips are free and he loses the friction of Jeno's knee, moaning at the loss before he hurriedly shoves his own hand down his pants and grips his cock. He's half hard already and he tugs desperately because now the movement of him touching himself has pulled his clothes low to his hips. The top of his ass is almost out. Even so, the sliver of skin bared to the air drives him crazy as Jeno's palm moulds to his ass, spanking him in measured strokes. The care he seems to be taking turns Jaemin on more and then his hand on his cock is making slicker noises as he leaks precome into his briefs.

He barely feels Jeno's other hand coming away from his shoulders because he's so focused on jerking off and bites his lip when Jeno pushes his t-shirt up under his armpits to stroke a bigger expanse of his naked back, fingers trailing over his spine. The hits pause only for him to pull Jaemin's clothes and briefs away in one go and Jaemin tenses his abs in anticipation, scrabbling to push his hips into his working fist and squeezing his ass.

"Oh my god!" he yelps at the first proper spank to his ass, falling face first into the bed. Sparks shoot up his spine and he's trembling from the pleasure, but something is missing because can't see Jeno's face through all this, so he struggles onto his forearms and looks over his shoulder. "Jeno-yah, _please_ \- I need - I need to see you - "

His nipples brush the bed and he groans out loud when their eyes meet because Jeno looks - he looks just as taken by this as Jaemin is, his dark gaze blown and his lip caught between his teeth. Locked on each other, his palm comes down on Jaemin's ass over and over and Jaemin shudders through every one. His skin moves through tingling and grows hot, flaring with the sting as Jeno digs his fingers in to his cheeks sometimes and squeezes. It's meant to be a reprieve from the spanking, but it doesn't feel like one because Jeno's movements feel unpredictable as they move from soft to hard, spanking to grabbing until Jaemin is sure his ass looks as used as he feels.

"God, Jaem - you're being so good," Jeno blurts out, face a picture of awe.

Jaemin feels closer to orgasm than ever. There isn't time to unpack _that_ kink, but he still preens from the praise. "Yeah, like being good for you, babe - fuck, Jen - don't stop - talk to me - "

"W-what?"

Jaemin speeds his hand up on his cock, needing just a little more than Jeno's magic hands. His shy floundering is almost does the trick, but he _needs_ to know: "What's it look like? Tell me,"

He's not flexible enough to fully twist and see his ass. Besides, this way is more fun because Jeno's mouth parts and Jaemin's eyes drop there, watching his mouth form the words. "It's so red, Jaemin-ah - "

"I can feel it," he confesses, unable to help himself, "it hurts so good,"

"I - I can see my handprint when I do this - " Jeno looks entirely overwhelmed when his palm covers all of Jaemin's asscheek and he squeezes harshly, the sharp sting travelling straight through to Jaemin's cock and he moans encouragingly, feverish. "Fuck, your skin is _burning_ \- "

He grabs some more and his fingers catch on Jaemin's dry hole and he wants Jeno inside him so bad. He tries to say it but all that comes out is more begging and Jeno obliges, caught up in making Jaemin's honey skin flame with red, spanked again and again and Jaemin's pulled under, his ears filled with static as he clenches his hand and his ass and he comes into his hand like a overenthusiastic, uncontrollable schoolboy.

Arm trapped against his sensitive cock, Jaemin loses his balance and topples gracelessly onto Jeno's lap and the bed. He's back where he started, except with a wet spot spreading onto his sheets between Jeno's legs and an ass that feels like it's on fire. He gulps in air and eventually realises that Jeno is unnaturally still, like he's holding himself back. 

He twists around to see Jeno staring at his ass before his eyes shift to the mess he made of himself. "Jeno-yah?"

"Can I - ?" he swallows hard, Adam's apple bobbing slowly and Jaemin feels a belatedly hot flush all over.

Jaemin doesn't get to be privy to what exactly Jeno is asking before he's pushing Jaemin away by the hip enough to get his legs out from under his weight and then he's kneeling behind him, tugging his dick out from his sweatpants. Leaning mostly onto his side, Jaemin smirks and nods his assent, licking his lower lip as Jeno touches his dick and lets Jaemin watch. His cock twitches feebly at the sight of him going at it, his usually smiling eyes pinched for a different reason as he pats and soothes Jaemin's ass with his other hand, preparing to defile him in a way neither of them had really thought about before. 

Jaemin shifts his thigh up a little, readying, and Jeno grunts, giving him another smack and Jaemin giggles, delighted, baring his throat so that Jeno leans forward quickly, planting an awkward, but welcome kiss on his mouth. He keeps Jeno there with a hand on the back of his neck as they can make out sloppily in his post-climax afterglow, so jumps and moans into Jeno's mouth when his thumb slides between his cheeks, rubbing. There's no lube within reach and he pauses their kissing, bereft then shivering as Jeno swirls his thumb over his tongue and returns to Jaemin's hole. It's not nearly enough, but Jaemin doesn't want to stop him either, so he touches Jeno everywhere - stroking underneath his t-shirt to get to his abs and his pecs and clutching hard at his hip as his blunt thumbnail sneaks into his ass. Jeno whimpers and Jaemin clenches before he feels his ass get wet and sticky with streaks of come, mesmerised as Jeno's chest moves harshly with hard breaths and his eyes shut, lashes dark and fluttering wildly as he tries to collect himself.

"Well, fuck me," Jaemin breathes out, grinning when Jeno's eyes snap open and he snorts a laugh. He stretches like a cat then regrets it as his ass aches, surprise evident on his face and Jeno looks so shy. 

He tries to keep smiling as he asks, "Was it - was it too much?"

Jaemin beckons him forward and Jeno keeps his hips high to not get his clothes dirty whilst Jaemin brings the filth with his kiss. "Does that answer your question?" wonders, pulling away eventually and looking every inch like the cat who got the cream with his cockily raised eyebrow.

Jeno nods, hypnotised, and Jaemin feels the fire in his belly ignite again.

They have much to explore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com) & [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/theprincessed) & [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/theprincessed) @theprincessed - Come chat to me (seriously, I need more kpop friends lol). :)


End file.
